


Sorry For The Inconvenience

by AxeMeAboutAxinomancy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, POV Multiple, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-27
Updated: 2015-05-27
Packaged: 2018-04-01 14:14:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4022926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy/pseuds/AxeMeAboutAxinomancy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I - have traveled in time. This is awkward."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sorry For The Inconvenience

"Dean."

Dean turns in surprise, because Cas was just here and flew away and suddenly he's back again.

"What?"

Cas is standing even closer than usual and there's - a smile on his face. Smiling is not a normal thing for Castiel. Dean's only ever seen it with crazytimes. But he doesn't look quite like that now.

Cas steps right up into his space, no hesitation, loops an arm around Dean's neck and kisses him right on the mouth. Like he has every right to.

_What?_  


Dean's brain seizes up. He should be shoving Cas off him, or pulling away at the very least. If Cas had looked the least bit hesitant it would have been different (Dean thinks) but the way he just stepped up smiling threw Dean off.

And he doesn't kiss hesitantly either, but that might just be because Cas learned his technique from demon girls and porn. The hot part. There's a sweet part too.

"Hey Dean, where's - Oh my God."

_Finally,_ Dean remembers to cringe. Cas pulls back, blinking at him, then looks to Sam, who is standing in the doorway to the library.

_"Oh,"_ says the angel. "I - have traveled in time. This is awkward."

He looks back at Dean. "I am sorry for the inconvenience," very serious, and then he's gone again.

There is a long, long silence.

"Wow," says Sam.

"Shut up."

"Sorry to interrupt - "

"Will you _shut up?_ I was surprised, he surprised me!"

"Yeah well, me too. Did you hear what he _said,_ he said he traveled - "

"YES I HEARD IT and now we know he goes crazy again in the future."

This is not okay, it's _not okay_ for Sam to be ragging on him about something that is not his fault at all.

Sam doesn't really rag him that hard, but even the little bit he indulges in puts Dean into a temper and he goes out for a drive.

Only once he's been alone with the radio on for a good ten minutes can Dean let himself remember what it felt like, what Cas had looked like smiling at him... and how he himself hadn't done a thing about it until Sam came blundering in.

***

Later, Sam hears Dean coming back and tries so hard to keep _any_ sort of look off his face. If anybody had been minding their own business earlier, it was _Sam_ \- an innocent bystander! - but of course Dean _would_ freak out, and teasing him about it won't make that any better.

But Dean has come back with booze and snacks. Which means, to Sam, that he actually does kind of want to talk about it.

_If only Charlie were here._ She'd be perfect for this mission. But it's not like Sam doesn't want to know. So he puts an old TV show on the laptop and joins Dean in killing time till Dean relaxes enough to get on with it.

Sam himself doesn't want to get so drunk he forgets to interrogate. "So. How was it?"

"I don't know!" Dean explodes. He's obviously been dying to say it, but he had to make Sam be the one to bring it up.

"You don't know? Well it can't have been that bad, you were just - standing there."

"I went blank! I thought - " He is already flushed from alcohol but now it's definitely worse. "Thought it was a dream or something. It was just out of nowhere. He'd just been there a second before, totally normal - well. Normal for _him_. But then he popped back in and - "

"Laid one on you," says Sam, helpfully. "So, how was it?"

Dean gives him a sullen glare and drinks. Sam sighs.

"Do you seriously think I'm judging you? Or anybody? Can't I be curious? Dean, come on, did it only occur to you _today_ that he's in love with you?"

"Pretty sure _Crowley's_ in love with me," Dean mutters. "Doesn't mean I have to do anything about it."

"If Crowley walked in and tried to kiss you I'm pretty sure you'd cut his head off," says Sam, and Dean laughs.

It was the right thing to say. And Sam is happy to leave it there. The show they were watching has finished and something else he doesn't much like is starting. As he reaches to hit the spacebar and stop the playback, Dean says, "It was different."

His voice is very quiet. Sam glances at him and sees Dean's eyes vaguely focused on something very far away. The future, maybe.

He doesn't tease, he doesn't ask, he doesn't say any more. He leaves Dean thinking about it, and goes to bed.

***

When Castiel got home, Dean said, "So? You did it?"

"Yes," Cas said. "As you remember. I pretended I had made a mistake." He paused. "It was awkward. You did not kiss back."

"Aw," said Dean. "Poor baby."

Dean at forty-eight was even more handsome than Dean at thirty-six, Castiel felt. He felt it very strongly. Dean became significantly more handsome with each passing year.

He certainly became sharply more handsome with near proximity. His personal scent was also very appealing.

Dean crowded him up against the back of the door and said, "I've been saving it."

"Our first kiss," said Cas. "You've saved it a long time."

"Well - here it is."

It was not, of course, their first kiss in truth. They had been kissing and doing many other pleasurable human things for several years now. Yet it was their first kiss, interrupted by time, and Dean had been saving the second half for now, for this moment, now that Castiel had returned from setting it into motion the way Dean had told him that he would someday.

Handsomely older Dean paid his angel back handsomely for the wait. His mouth was hot and sweet and caused forgetfulness. Castiel definitely did not remember any of that unbuttoning.

Every encounter was a separate miracle. Every time they had been together so far existed in his memory, separate and perfect and shining.

This particular miracle was special even for miracles. Dean was long past his discomfort with readjusting his expectations of a sexual partner. Yet he showed no boredom with the familiarity. They were in tune, in harmony, resonating together, an echo of the way the angels sang together, before things changed in Heaven.

Castiel was secretly working on a gift for Dean. It was a tablet. It wasn't that he expected Dean to be able to read Enochian, but there were things that needed to be said. Etched. In stone.

_Thou,_ it said. _Thou art._

It said other things besides, but that line recurred again and again, like the chorus of a song.

_Thou art._

***

Dean remembers very well how it felt that day.

He is lying in bed with Cas, and for all Cas claims that he doesn't need to sleep, he's sprawled out with his eyes closed, breathing in a slow rhythm. If that isn't sleep, then there's some angelic bullshit name for the exact same thing.

That's okay though. He's kind of cute when he's obviously wrecked.

That day Cas suddenly kissed him, Dean had felt so _relieved_.

Finally. Finally, somebody took the risk.

And it was a real kiss, a normal kiss - warm and human, and really unexpected, but there was nothing supernatural about it, except that one of them was an angel. Cas kissed like a _person_. There weren't any trumpets. Or telepathy. Or whatever else. It was stunning just - in and of itself. Because Cas _kissed_ him. _Was kissing_ him.

And then Sam walked in - but that had been a good thing, Dean could see that now. The interruption, and later Sam's easygoing reaction to it all, had helped.

For one thing, _it hadn't been the end of the world._ That's only a theoretical thing to some people, but not to Dean. It was good to know.

For another, he found himself wanting more, and the next time he saw Cas, Cas had no idea what had happened. There was no telling how _far_ in the future the kissing one was from. He didn't _age_. He was still in the damn trenchcoat.

It became pretty impossible to be anywhere near Cas and not think about that kiss. And he kept waiting for Sam to give him a hard time (positions reversed, Dean so totally would have) but Sam had started pretending not to notice and, when possible, left Dean and Cas alone together on cases.

And so, a few months after that confusing 'inconvenience,' there just came a day when Dean had looked into Cas' eyes once too often without doing anything about it, and he finally did something about it.

He's pretty sure that when he did do something about it, Cas _had_ to have wondered - at least for a second - whether Dean had Finally Gone Bad. But he didn't, he wasn't. He already knew kissing was possible, even if Cas didn't yet. He leaned into Cas and just started kissing him, no hesitation, like he had every right to, and with _hunger_ , impatient after all that waiting.

Cas had his back to a bookshelf in the library. His hands found Dean's shoulders and he remembered, he thinks they both remembered it together, the mark on his shoulder from the angel's hand when he pulled Dean from Hell. It had been like a burn, though it faded away. Now he could feel Castiel's palms through layers of shirts, not burning but warming.

"Dean," a broken whisper against his lips. And Dean shivered to hear it.

"This okay with you?" he said, and Cas quivered with silent laughter.

"Yes."

(He laughed, Dean found out later, because he'd been waiting for years. And maybe a little because Dean had asked _after_ kissing, and not before.)

"Dean."

"What."

"Thank you for kissing me."

Dean laughed this time, but very quietly. "You're welcome." He rested his forehead against Cas' for a moment, then said, "C'mere, I wanna show you my room."

"I've seen your room," Cas said, blinking, Not Getting It.

"You haven't seen the view from the bed."

Blink. Tilt.

Dean waited.

"Oh!" said Cas.

What a cheesy line! Dean snickered to himself as he tugged Cas with him by the sleeve of his coat. Cas looked dazed, but came with him willingly. What a cheesy line that _totally worked!_

(And thank _you,_ Sam, for not blundering into their path before Dean could get his bedroom door shut.)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't suppose that he could time travel any more than he can fly with his wings as they are, but I think it's safe to say it is an AU. :)


End file.
